


Fish and Chips

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Art, Art but only in the loosest sense, Digital Art, Gen, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, Merman Aziraphale, Ocean, Potato Omens, Spud Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Fan art inspired by Pearl09's amazing Little Mermaid fusion. Only it's potatoes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Someday I'll Be) Part of Your World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425442) by [Pearl09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09). 



> Happy birthday, Pearl! I hope you have a wonderful day that is only enhanced by the inclusion of these awful potatoes!


End file.
